


West Coast

by papudding



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papudding/pseuds/papudding





	1. Chapter 1

West Coast 3

 

過後勇利與男人維持着來往，每到周五也會被叫到酒店或是他的家中，進行骯髒的交易。假如他願意更會在周未帶勇利到不同的地方觀光或是購物。在幾次的見面後，他得知對方的名字，維克托·尼基福羅夫，俄羅斯人，某公司CEO。每次見面勇利也會收到至少一份禮物，如手錶、電子產品、、甚至令他羞恥的物品等。這些禮物也勇利收在盒中，埋在衣櫃的深處，他不想使用，因為這樣會令他感到自己是一名真真正正的娼妓，那怕現在做的正是，但他還想留一絲尊嚴給自己。只要母親沒事後，定必離開他！

 

“哇～跳芭蕾舞的娘娘腔！”

 

“來跳個舞唄。”

 

一群總是喜歡躲在停車場暗角抽煙的叛逆少年擋在勇利面前，噁心的模仿芭蕾舞者般扭動身體，有位甚至對着勇利搖擺屁股。勇利盡力無視他們，快步走到自己車前，後面的少年們還在大聲叫嚷着，當中大喊Yuri，他們越鬧越大。

 

“夠了！你們欠揍嗎！？”，一名金髮少年怒視他們，憤怒的大吼，一時全場安靜。這聲怒吼不禁令勇利回頭去看，雙方視線對上，勇利禮貌上對他微笑，金髮少年只是切了一聲撇開頭。

 

他是尤里·普利謝茨基，俄羅斯來的留學生，憑著出色的舞技被大學所取錄，可是他根本就不愛跳舞，更加不喜歡芭蕾舞，假如不是家人所逼，他絕不會接觸。因此來到異國後再沒有跳舞，更加入了地下樂隊，一隊成員全由他就讀的大學生所組成的樂隊。他們會到酒吧獻唱，音樂、酒精、煙草、大₩麻、女人。雖與他們廝混在一起，尤里沒有因此以墮落，他的世界只有音樂。

“很對不起勇利，我們再也不能讓你住在這裡了，請你在半小時內收捨好，校方會有人來接你。”，勇利寄住的寄宿家庭殘忍的趕走他，理由是他們一家將會來個3個月的旅行，不能獨留勇利一個在家。

 

多可笑的理由，他們不是時常一個人也不在嗎?

 

勇利拖着自己一個行李箱及一個大背包在路邊等持校方安排的車來，他會暫時住在學校提供的宿舍，一旦住進宿舍就要遵守諸多規矩，對於時常夜返的勇利來說帶來很多不便。

 

車來了，這是條駛向學校的路，他不想被困住。

 

“請載我到……”

 

維克托驚訝的看着站在門前的勇利。勇利扯了一下肩帶，嚥了一下口水。

 

千萬別拒絕我。

 

勇利低着頭說，“維克托先生，對不起打擾你了。”, 猛地抬起頭，認真的說， “請收留我!我會給房租的!”，一個標準的90度躹躬。

 

維克托忍俊不禁，他是個可愛的孩子。勇利抬起頭不解的看他，緊張得聲音也是抖的， “請請問……是不行嗎?”

 

“行,當然行。”，維克托接過勇利的行李箱，自行的走了進屋。

 

以後的居住地也定下來了，勇利與維克托又多了一層關係，室友。勇利越來越恨自己了，但自己卻在遇到困難時第一想到的是維克托。

 

短時間內發生了太多事了，勇利帶着沉重的身子來到學校的訓練室，早上8時多是所有訓練室沒人使用的時間，勇利可以用這段時間來練習，或是跳自己喜歡的曲子。在他心中住着一位神明，衪是在勇利12歲時網絡上發現的，衪美麗的身影﹑輕營的腳步﹑優雅的舞姿，舞動時漂亮銀色長髮隨着動作而翩翩起舞，白色面具下想必是一張精緻的面容。衪深深的吸引着勇利，一直也影響着他。可是除了網上的一片影片外，勇利就再沒有衪的資訊。那條影片是勇利心中的精神支柱。

 

音樂響起，隨旋律而起舞，閉上眼感受自己已與音樂溶為一體。只要不斷練習終有一天會與神明一樣。

 

一聲踹門聲打斷了勇利的動作，勇利停下來看向騷擾者，金髮少年怒目而視。

 

“豬頭!這裡不需要2個Yuri!”，他把一張海報扔到勇利面前，這是舞團的海報，勇利的名字也印在上面，他第一次獲得演出資格。

 

“堂堂男人跑去跳芭蕾舞!你知道醜字怎麼寫嗎?娘娘腔!”，尤里對他憤怒的大吼。

 

粗魯，無禮，幼稚。這是勇利對尤里的感覺。

 

糟糕的第2次見面。

 

“維克托先生，可……可以換下它嗎?”

 

鏡子前的勇利身穿上維克托送他的性感內衣，是一件女式內衣，黑色蕾絲馬甲，一條同色紗質半透內褲，兩側有兩條帶子綁成蝴蝶結，輕輕一拉就會變成無用的布條，配上黑色吊襪，一雙紅色高跟鞋，襯托出他漂亮的身體線條。

 

“不行哦，勇利。”，維克托惡劣的對勇利的耳朵吹氣，勇利怕癢的縮開， “我就知道勇利會穿得很好看。”，手摟上了勇利腰身，向下滑到下=體，在褲內揉搓起小圓球，勇利抓住了他的手臂，懇求他停下，但嘴一張就泄出一絲絲呻吟。維克托的薄唇貼上了勇利敏感的耳朵說， “相信你會愛上，然後穿上這身來求我狠狠地操=幹。”

 

假日，維克托帶上勇利欣賞舞台劇，演員精彩的演出，結束後餘韻還在，勇利第一次對維克托滔滔不絕的談話，他很喜歡這場舞台劇，更與維克托約定下次再來欣賞。

 

“Daddy!”

 

劇院前，一名妙齡少女親暱的抱上一名肥胖的老年男人手臂，雙峰更貼上去。

 

勇利對這對父女側目，喃喃地說出， “Daddy?”

 

“Yes, sweet heart.”

 

勇利望着回應他的維克托，維克托眼中帶上狡猾。

 

 

 

第3次見面，與尤里第3次見面也是如此令人不愉快。

 

昨晚激烈的性=事令勇利在第二日無法正常地走路，一步一拐。尤里不知道為何對他如此留意，他尾隨着勇利，看着他如平日一樣到練習室，可是他熱身動作異常的僵硬，有些下腰動作根本沒法做到。

 

尤里難以忍受他作賤自己的身體，像上次一樣踹開了門，惡狠狠的說， “豬!無能就放棄吧!”

 

對於尤里的出現，勇利不感意外，因為好幾次他也察覺到尤里在練習室外留意自己，雖開始會不自在，但後來也習慣了，更感到少許的興奮。

 

“你太無禮了!”，勇利撿起地上的水瓶。

 

“你只是一隻肥豬，不愛惜身體的人不配當舞者!你還是去賣屁股吧!”

 

賣屁股。這是對勇利的一道傷。

 

勇利把手中的水瓶扔掉，衝到尤里面前，一拳揮到尤里面上， “不准你這樣侮辱我!”

 

尤里從震驚回神過來，看似溫順靦腆的日本人居然有如此大的脾氣，不可置信的撫上了自己被打得有點腫痛的臉， “這麼大反應，呵難道被我說中了?”

 

“你滾!”，勇利大吼，不斷地把尤里推出練習室，嘭一聲把門關上，額頭抵上門板，嗚咽着，抖震的雙唇不自覺溢出一聲Daddy。

 

墮落

 

穿上他送的一切，黑色﹑蕾絲﹑紅色﹑高跟鞋，在他面前脫掉浴袍，踏着緩慢的腳步走上前軟軟地摟上他的脖子， “Fuck me, daddy.”

 

秘密已被人看出，那就讓自己真真正正成為娼=妓吧。

 


	2. Chapter 2

West Coast 4

讓自己樂在其中不是更好嗎?反正做X愛又不是什麼痛苦的事，不是也很舒服嗎? 欲仙欲死不是很好嗎?

我愛死了。

 

尤里很後悔對勇利說了這麼重的話，他想跟他說對不起，但他高傲的性格卻拉不下面。他一直徘徊在勇利所在的練舞室外。

FXXK!

他煩燥的抓起自己好看的金髮，在門外來回踱步。

勇利一早就發現了他，他猜他是來找麻煩的，可是百葉窗的間縫間看到煩惱的他，心有不忍，打開了門。

“進來吧。”

尤里還在抓着自己的頭髮，聽到他的聲音，停下來扭頭呆愣的看他，勇利臉無表情的搖了一下頭，意示他進去。尤里跟他進了去，勇利隨後把門關上。

尤里背對着勇利，裝作毫無誠意的說， “對不起。”

勇利輕笑了一聲， “你為什麼要說對不起?”

“就是上次的事呀!......”，尤里皺起了眉，跺腳轉身面對勇利，卻看見他正喝水，有些來不及喝的水沿着嘴角流到下巴，再滲濕黑色的T-shirt，勇利垂下眼眸，手提起了被水弄濕的衣服位置扇了幾下，輕聲說， “噢，弄濕了。”

尤里不自覺的嚥了下口水，勇利察覺到他的視線，禮貌上對他微笑，尤里撇開視線。

“我走了!”

他大步越過勇利，走向門口，當他快要開門離開時，勇利猛地推他，把他困在門與自己之間，伸手去夠燈制，把全室的燈關上。

尤里的頭撞上了門板，痛得齜牙咧嘴， “喂!豬，你知不知道很痛!?”，他咬着牙轉頭瞪向勇利。

“對不起，讓我看看。”，勇利關心的捧起尤里的臉，由於身高問題，他踮起了腳，摸上了尤里額頭。

黑暗中室內唯有的光源只有窗外照進來的幾縷陽光及眼前閃着淚光清澈明亮的琥珀色的眼睛，晶瑩通透仿佛能看透眼底，對視時中間深色的部分好像要把人深陷進去。

對視?

尤里眨眼，回過神來才發現與他有眼神接觸，而且之間的距離很近，近到能嗅到對方身上的氣味，不能否認他身上有股好聞的味道，嗅上去很舒心。

“你是不是喜歡我?”

他的聲音真好聽，軟軟柔柔。

但喜歡是什麼意思?

“我怎麼可能喜歡一隻豬!”

“你說謊!”，勇利肯定地說，他盯着尤里的眼睛，留意他的情緒變化， “你是喜歡我。”，慢慢貼到他身上，兩隻手指像人走路般走在他身上， “如果不是喜歡我，為什麼要這麼留意我?”

“呵。”，尤里不置可否的扭過頭， “你太……”

嘴唇碰上一樣柔軟香的東西，好像果凍。

尤里驚訝得微張開嘴，一條軟舌鑽了進來，生硬的挑起他的舌頭。眼前的視線混散。

退開時拉出了一條銀絲。

勇利歪起頭，眼神嫵媚， “你還想抵賴嗎?”

“Fuck.”，尤里忍不住咒罵。

二人也笑了一下，隨即又吻上。

 

當維克托不在時，勇利很喜歡把倘大的客廳變成他的表演場地，在這裡他會赤腳走在羊毛地氈上，跳上不同種類的舞，但他依舊喜歡模仿祂的舞。

溫暖的陽光照進來，給起舞的他鍍上一道金邊，美麗得讓人移不開眼睛，這是維克托腦中第一個想到的詞彙------美麗。

每走一步，舉手投足間牽動他的心弦。

一舞結束，勇利放下抱緊自己的結束動作，他聽見了身後的鼓掌聲，驚恐的看向聲源，維克托眼中帶有欣賞的給他鼓掌，他走近勇利。

“跳得很好，是Stammi vicino, non te ne andare(不要離開伴我身邊)對吧。”

勇利不好意思的撓面，他從沒在人前表演這支舞， “是……是的。”

維克托手指點在下唇上，每當他思考時也會做出這動作， “這支舞也很久前了，當時可是哄動整個舞界，有很多人也相繼模仿。”，他嘆了口氣， “可惜那個舞者出了車禍，再沒有如此驚人的作品出現。”

車禍?

勇利的眼瞳緊縮，不可置信的抓住了維克托的手臂， “車禍?所以他死了?”

維克托撥開他的手， “是的死了。”

勇利不敢相信他的神明已不在人世，初時還幼稚的幼想祂只是個不願出名的舞者，仍在世界各地演出，想不到……已經……

“我相信你可以超越他。”

勇利抬起頭看着維克托， “什麼?”

“我看到你剛剛的表演相當精楚，沒有音樂，但身體卻好像聽到旋律般舞動。”

勇利呆呆的看着維克托雙眼，維克托托起他的下巴， “你一定能成為出色的舞者。”，把勇利的手放到自己的肩膊上，握起他的手，另一隻手搭在他後背，帶領他跳起華爾滋。

“相信自己，我會為你帶來更好的資源，走到巔峰。”

或是只為我一人而舞。

 

“哈……Daddy，很髒的，別再舔了。”，勇利坐在沙發上捂住自己的嘴巴，壓下嘴裡的呻吟，眼中蓄滿了淚水，身體輕顫，從未被人捉摸甚至舔弄的腳，正被維克托玩弄着。他單膝跪在地氈上，把手中由於跳舞的關係腳掌有點變形，佈滿傷口的腳每個指頭逐一舔弄，把它們舔得濕濕漉漉。

“我的寶貝怎麼可能會骯髒呢?”，他如虔誠的信徒一樣親吻起腳背， “這是多麼美麗的一雙腳。”

勇利縮起腳，曲起雙腿，手按到腳上，眼淚流下， “Daddy，我很怕。”

“噢，我的寶貝，都怕，我在。”，維克托伸手拭去他的眼淚。

“假如……假如不能跳舞的話，我就是個廢人了。”

維克托坐到沙發上，摟過勇利，把他的頭靠到自己肩上，輕聲說， “不會的，只要你跟着我。”只屬於我一人。

“Daddy，可……可以親我嗎?”，勇利抬起頭，真切的懇求。維克托的吻可以令他安心，雖他們並沒有接過吻。

他閉上眼揚起面，等待或是期待什麼可以落下。維克托皺起眉，把勇利推倒在沙發上，從額頭開始落下如雨水般的輕吻，來到嘴唇時一如以往的避開。勇利的心沉了下來。

“哈……Daddy，給我更多。”

勇利像小狗般跪在床上，承受住身後人的衝撞，聽着他讚美的說話，每句也令勇利羞恥至緊，卻令人莫名興奮，後穴一度收縮，淫蕩地尖叫。

“我的天，勇利你真是……嗯，咬得真緊。天啊，你就是天生的蕩婦。”

維克托加快了抽插，眼睛微向上反，一副快高潮的樣子， “對吧!我說得對吧!”，他咬上了勇利的後頸，低吼一聲瀉到他體內， “勇利，勇利，勇利，以後只能在我面前出現得這麼淫蕩，我的寶貝。”


	3. Chapter 3

West Coast 6

“你還沒有睡?”

維克托一步步靠近勇利，每走近一步勇利的心也跟着跳快一下。他知道自己闖禍了，明明今天是應該伴在維克托身邊的，自己卻走了出去。

“你去了哪裡?”

維克托停在勇利一步的距離，他嗅到勇利身上一絲絲難聞的煙的臭味，他皺起眉頭，這種味道不像普通的煙味， “大====麻。”，他捂住口鼻後退幾步。

勇利立刻否認， “我沒有抽!”

可能從其他人身上沾到。

維克托非常討厭大===麻的氣味，他覺得氣味比普通煙草更難聞，每次嗅到也想反胃。

“你去把這衣服扔掉，別再讓它們出現在我面前。”，維克托搖了搖頭， “我對你非常失望。”

這句令勇利如墮入冰窖。假如維克托再也不對自己感興趣的話，他就玩完了。他的夢想就要終斷。

浴室中勇利把水的溫度調到最低，蹲到地上，任由冷水沖擦自己的背脊，冷得要命，身體也作出警號發顫，但他現時腦子一團亂。他要想辦法哄回維克托。

“咯咯!”

“請進。”

勇利怯怯地推書房門，躊躇着進去，維克托的目光從手中文件轉移到他身上，他把很少用上的銀色眼鏡脫下，摺好框臂放到一旁，好整以暇的把手交疊在桌上。

“有什麼事嗎?”

勇利攥緊浴袍下擺，深吸一口氣踏進步， “對不起，Daddy，我不會再在周未時自己一個人走出去了。”，他來到維克托旁邊蹲下，把頭架到他的大腿上，揪住他衣服一角，可憐地睜着無辜的大眼睛看向維克托。

“這不是問題，我沒要求你一定要把周未時間留給我。只要周五晚上就行。”，維克托把手放到他頭上輕撫，勇利舒服得閉上眼睛輕蹭回應， “你還不知道錯在哪裡。”

“我知道，我知道。”，故意放慢聲線，雙手緊貼住維克托的身體向上移動，順勢跨坐到維克托身上，手指也不閑着，玩弄着維克托恤衫的衣領， “我不應該接觸到大====麻，但是我可以發誓，我絕對沒有吸食，只不過周圍也有，我只是不小心沾到。”，勇利歪起頭，水汪汪的雙眼看着維克托， “別生我氣好嗎?Daddy”

“我沒有生你的氣。”，維克托把鼻尖貼上勇利揚起的脖子，沿住曲線滑落， “嘿，還用了我的古龍水，小魔怪。”

“你願意接受魔怪的邀請嗎，我的神父大人。”，一邊說一邊把浴袍的帶子拉開，露出內裡紅色情====趣====內====衣。 

“WOW，我好像沒給你買過。”，維克托眼前一亮的讚嘆。

“是我之前看見覺得不錯買下來的。”

“勇利，你真是個天才。”，他把桌上所有文件也掃倒在地上，把勇利按到桌上。

“文……文件……”

“那些都不重要。”

空氣中飄晃住一陣濃厚的麝香味，水聲與粗重的喘息聲充滿每個角落。勇利緊緊的捂住自己的嘴吧不讓自己發出一絲呻吟，眉頭緊皺，眼角溢出淚水細聲地抽泣好像正受着天大的委屈，臉額紅得滴血，玫紅的胸膛因吸氣而擴張，胸前的兩點如奶油蛋糕上的草莓待人一嘗滋味。

維克托在他體內不斷頂撞，張嘴把誘人的小紅果納入口中，吸吮得紅腫不堪才放口， “剛剛不是很大膽嘛，怎麼現在就像個處女一樣。”

“喊吧，我想聽你的叫聲，越浪蕩越喜歡。”，維克托把勇利捂住嘴巴的手拿開，放到嘴邊親吻。勇利大喊着抽回手，不小心掃倒桌上開了蓋子的黑色墨水，墨水被打翻，染黑勇利白皙粉嫩的指尖和純白的紙張。

 

“這份是?”，勇利放下手中一疊被弄皺或有點點墨水的文件。

“嘿，這份是賈科梅蒂舞蹈學院的申請表。”

賈科梅蒂舞蹈學院是由現時最為有名的編舞家克里斯托夫•賈科梅蒂所創立，院校人才輩出，當中前莫斯科大劇院芭蕾舞團的首席莉莉亞•巴拉諾芙斯卡雅更是當中的導師，每年也吸引不少人爭相報名，可惜入學嚴苛，很多人也在面試時失敗，所以能成功入學已經是踏出成功的第一步。

“我帶你去見一個人。”

賈科梅蒂舞蹈學院

“痛。”

巴拉諾芙斯卡雅女士習慣性地板住一張臉，把勇利的腿拉高至頭，形成站立式一字馬。肌肉的撕裂感痛得勇利雙唇直哆嗦。

“柔軟度還需要練習。”

站在維克托身旁的克里斯用手肘撞了一下維克托，嚴肅地說， “他還很小，別玩得太過火。”

維克托輕挑地笑了一聲， “我的事你不用太操心，”，他把手按在克里斯的肩膊上， “老朋友。”

“就因為你這樣 ‘他’才會離開你。”

克里斯的話像是刺痛維克托某條神經，維克托抓在克里斯的肩上的手力量加重，克里斯深吸一口氣。最後維克托鬆手裝作鎮定臉帶笑容的說， “我和勇利也該是時候走了。”

克里斯深知他的朋友已經沒救了。他是個控制慾強的人，一步一步把他身邊的情人變成自己喜愛的玩偶一樣，失去自由。最愛的 ‘他’才會離開。而現在的勝生勇利就好像當年 ‘他’一樣，乖巧聽話，對他擁有多少畏懼。

他希望他會有所不同。


	4. Chapter 4

West Coast 13

演出期越來越近，只餘下數個月時間，勇利的訓練也越來越頻密，連可以休息的假日，他也向克里斯借來了學院練舞室來用，反正假日也是丟空克里斯就答應了他。

一如以往，勇利在星期日到了學院，練舞室空無一人，他拉開了一直緊閉的窗簾，暖黃的陽光射進來，偌大的練舞室被光線形成陰陽對比，他喜歡在光亮處跳代表日的白天鵝，在陰影處跳代表夜的黑天鵝。今天他要着力於被遺忘了的白天鵝。已經好幾次沒有練習了，這個角色是他最容易掌握，他不能在表演時失手。

白天鵝的輕盈，天然，一塵不染是舞者需要給觀眾的感覺，可是不知為何他有點力不從心，他跳不出那種感覺，總是帶點不該有的邪氣。

可惡!

他的旋轉跳躍動作也不再跟節奏而走，只餘下急進，他只想盡快找回先前的感覺，可惜無論他跳上多少遍也一樣不滿意。

突然他被托舉起，他驚叫着掙扎。

“別緊張，是我。”

來人把勇利放下，回頭看見笑吟吟的諾爾伯。

“啊，是你。”，勇利尷尬地搔了搔脖子。

諾爾伯退開幾步，在場轉了幾圈，深吸一口氣， “從來沒試過這裡沒有一個人呢。”，他轉身面向勇利，右手放在胸前，左手放背後，彎下腰， “賞面跳支舞嗎?”

勇利被他逗笑，他不明白他為何要這樣做，紳士地邀舞， “你在做什麼呀?”

“我的女王，我能否有此榮幸與你共舞嗎?”

“噗，你傻了。”，勇利大笑地與他拉開了距離，練習最基本的舞步。

或許諾爾伯的出現，勇利沒有再壓逼自己，他和諾爾伯一起各自練習，場面輕鬆歡樂，跳累了就坐下來休息。不同於以往的獨自練習，這次是最愉快的一次。

時間飛逝，已經黃昏時分。練舞室被人從外打開，來人是個不屬於學院學生的年青人。看見他時勇利眼前一亮，興奮地喊出他的名字，諾爾伯看見他時感覺非常熟悉。

“尤里•普利謝茨基?”

尤里皺眉，疑惑的看他， “我認識你?”

諾爾伯伸手抓了抓後頸， “你當然不認識我，但我認識你呢，我們曾經在同一比賽場上競爭，你得到了冠軍。”

勇利不明所以的望諾爾伯， “什麼比賽?”

“就是20XX年俄羅斯舉行的芭蕾舞比賽哦，你難道不知道嗎。”

尤里拉走了勇利， “別聽他說，我們走吧。”

“尤里，他說的是真的嗎?”

最討厭跳舞了! 

“假的!”

尤里再次把勇利帶回到自己家，同樣地為他準備豐富晚飯。這次還有一份特別的禮物給他。是一首他自己創作的歌，以結他彈奏，為了勇利而作，聽上與尤里本身的性格不符合，但這就是勇利給他的感覺，他愛他的Beautiful Soul。

尤里與勇利一同坐到地毯上，尤里拿出一早準備好的結他，認真的說， “請聽清楚。”

指尖在弦上撥動，一聲又一聲清脆的聲音響起，奏出他的心聲。

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your the one I wanna chase

Your the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul... 

富有感情的歌聲，動人的音樂，一一打動勇利的內心，他為他單純的感情所吸引，他們只談愛，沒有其他雜質，最純粹。

一曲完結，勇利激動的抱住尤里， 尤里沒把結他抓穩掉到他們之間， “太好聽了。”

尤里回抱他， “你喜歡就好。”

勇利怔怔地看他，他向尤里靠近微側過頭親上去，動作打翻了地上的啤酒瓶。

…

對於當前的情況，尤里根本不知道如何下手，他已經準備好了所需要的用品 ，先前也在網上了解過有關的知識，可是現在勇利赤身裸體在自己面前，他緊張到連手也不知道該放哪兒。此時的勇利正咯咯笑着，他樂於看到尤里的窘態。他應該要手把手教他，反正他也想做了，已經很久沒有人碰他了。勇利翻身跪在床上，撅起屁股把伸到尤里面前，他掰開粉嫩的屁瓣，露出玫紅的蜜穴，勇利故意挑逗的說， “想捅進去嗎?”

尤里驚訝勇利的不同，現在的他是火辣撩人的尤物。勇利黏弄起自己的中指及食指，發出嘖嘖的水聲，離開時拉出銀絲，他盯着尤里看的把自己手指插進蜜穴裡，表情享受舒服地呻吟，手指在穴中進進出出帶出了少許黏液。如此美景，尤里下身已經酸脹難堪。

“想試嗎?”，媚眼如絲，他拿出體內的手指，轉身面對尤里，就着他手中的潤滑液用牙咬開了蓋子，拉過他的手，先親吻一下他的手心，閉上眼如剛才一樣用口腔把手指弄濕，表情猶如品嘗世間最美味的美食，最後戀戀不舍地抽離口中，把水性的潤滑液倒在濕漉的手。勇利從新跪到原先的位置，扭頭望向發愣的尤里， “你會滿足我的，對吧。”

尤里學着勇利剛才的模樣把手指插到後穴內擴張，內壁濕潤而緊致，壁肉不斷地擠壓入侵者，勇利循循善誘他觸摸更深的位置，當按到突起的一點時，他發出高亢的叫聲， “啊~就是這裡，記着它。”

勇利軟下腰來，趴在床上，屁股撅得更高，尤里看得更清楚後穴內紅艷的媚肉，他不自覺地嚥下了口水。

真的很想……

“……插”，聽見勇利的聲音，尤里把目光放回勇利的臉上，他臉色駝紅，輕喘着氣，嬌媚的問， “想插進來嗎?”

尤里已經按耐不住心中的悸動，拔出手指，可是已有段時日沒經人事的後穴不舍入侵者的離開，在拔出時發出啵的一聲，連帶多餘的潤滑液從穴中流出，空虛的小穴一開一合像邀請人進入一樣，一樣更粗更大更長的東西。

在勇利提醒尤里要戴上安全套之時，隨着他說話，尤里握住他的腰把自己的物事插了進去，還沒完全擴張好的後穴，受不了粗大的外來物，痛感從尾部傳來，勇利眼中溢滿了淚水，他咒罵起尤里的衝動，但在尤里的抽插中不斷撞激他體內的敏感點，所有的咒罵也變成破碎的呻吟，慢慢地渴求更多。

“啊~啊~尤……啊尤里再……再快點……填滿我啊~”

尤里壓到他身上，在他耳邊低沉地說， “Fuck Bitch.”

被遺忘在客廳的手機營幕不斷閃爍，煩人的鈴聲提醒它的主人前來接聽，可惜它的主人早已沉輪於慾海中。

維克托按下了電話中的掛線鍵，眼中是前所未有的寒光。

…

滿室的麝香，騷腥，汗味，令人作吐。勇利捂住酸脹的頭坐起，昨晚他喝得太多了，隨着動作的影響，昨晚情事所殘留的體液緩慢地流出，勇利僵硬地伸手向黏濕的後穴，手摸到了黏稠的黏液，他憤怒地把黏液抹到還在睡的尤里面上，尤里被他的動作吵醒。

“該死的!你就不能戴套子嗎!?你知道很難清洗的嘛!”

他掀開被單，拐住腳步的到浴室，留下還在夢中的尤里。

浴室裡，勇利蹲在地上，緊閉雙唇，手指在紅腫的後穴裡攪伴，溢出無數黏液，乳白的液體隨水流沖去。

痛死了!媽的!

勇利從來沒試過在情事過後會如此不適，身體好像被輾過一樣，尤里太粗魯，根本沒顧及他，只知道向前衝，不過也好像是自己要求……激烈野性的情事，很新奇醉人。

尤里也好像很不錯，那活兒不比Daddy差，再長一點粗一點就一樣了。啊啊，很想再來一次。

勇利不小心的按到了自己體內的敏感點，仰頭甜膩地呻吟。


	5. Chapter 5

West Coast 15

本想着離開的愛達想起一些由莉莉亞交待給她的事情，她原路折返有些說話要復訴給勇利，可是當她回到會客室門前聽見內裡傳出細微的嚶嚀，她好奇地打開了少許的門縫偷看，她看見了這人生最後悔的畫面。在她心中勇利只是個努力單純的男孩，如今看到的畫面卻令她一直以來的想法破碎。他——勇利勝生正跨坐在男人身上，衣領被扯得露出圓潤的肩頭，仰起臉顯得脖子線條優美，盡顯魅態。男人在他裸露出的肌膚上默默耕耘。愛達僵住了，她不知道現在是什麼情況，她腦中一片空白，直到勇利勝生發現了她，他斜晲向愛達，眼中滿是不屑，嘴角勾起勝利者的微笑，他在男人耳邊說話，眼神從沒在她身上移開。她捂住自己的嘴，她想尖叫，正當她要實行之時卻被人一把扯走，帶她到鄰近的排舞室，是他們的院長克里斯，他殷切地希望她不要把剛才看到的全部說給他人知道，他不想在表演前出任何的差錯。她把這一切放在心中，一同練習時她再也沒法正視勇利。

“我希望你能看清他為人，免得日後傷感。”

…

聽過陌生女生的一番話後，尤里心亂如麻，他不知道怎麼做，他愛勇利是真的，他想他是屬於他的，他不接受與人分享，可惜如今勇利勝生不只屬於他一個人，還有別的男人，甚至更多。

他回到了樂隊成員常駐的酒吧，他點上了好幾杯烈酒，把它們一一灌下，在眾人的起哄之下接受了美女的熱吻，瘋狂得成為眾人的焦點，在接受別人遞來的毒X品前及時被人阻止，他的隊友們把他帶離了酒吧，留下最為成熟及守口如瓶的奧塔別克倍伴。

“啊啊，奧塔別克，你說如果你喜歡的人出軌了，你會怎樣做?”

“愛他嗎?”

“很愛!”

“那就原諒他。”

原諒他。

…

勇利不知道自己為何有如此勇氣在學院裡與維克托過份纏綿，並且不羞於別人發現，心中還帶有得意，彷彿一切也要做給她看!可是離開時他看見了尤里，維克托的舉動早已超越普通朋友的做法，他看到尤里眼中的怒火，但他們真正的關係還不能讓維克托知道，他只能用眼神制止想前來的尤里及順從維克托的意願。他知道自己滿身佈滿不屬於維克托的痕跡，可是今天的維克托格外纏人。

“Daddy，等等……關……關燈。”，勇利推搡着緊貼着在他身上作亂維克托，找到裂縫後伸手去夠燈光昏黃的床頭燈。室外還有絲絲的光線照進來，亮度能令人看到物件大致的花紋。這並不是勇利理想中的環境，他要漆黑一片，伸手不見五指。

勇利托起維克托的頭，魅惑的問， “Daddy，玩點特別的，好嗎?”

維克托眼睛被罩上了黑布，他只能看到朦朧的人影。為了維克托仍是這場性X事中的主導者，勇利雙手綁上了繩子，連接上床架。維克托只能憑朦糊的身影，聲音，觸摸上勇利的身體。這樣眼前被紗籠罩的感覺手感異常美妙，如撫上軟滑的絲絨，他逐吋逐吋地撫摸，細心聆聽勇利的呼吸變化，在他吸氣聲加重時，壞心眼地在該處停留一回，每次勇利也會難耐地用腿輕蹭他隆起的帳篷，輕聲低吟。勇利不斷祈求維克托能夠親吻上他胸膛，留下紅色的印子，可惜維克托並沒如他所願，他的嘴唇只遊走在他肌膚上，急得勇利眼角飆淚。

假如被發現就糟了。

或許維克托感覺得到他的急切，他在勇利肚臍之上的位子留下了紫紅的吻痕，可想而知力度是有多深，勇利吃痛地喊了一聲。維克托動作一路向下，分開勇利原本緊閉的雙腿，把他們架到自己的肩膊上，勇利後背凌空只有頭部及脖子支撐住整個人的體重，他不適地雙手抓住了床架上的橫梁好讓整個人凌空。維克托手指碰上還在紅腫着的小洞，他戲謔的道， “你自己有玩過這裡嗎?”

“還不是怪Daddy很久也沒有碰我。”，勇利嬌慎道。

“一個多月就已經慾X求不滿了嗎?”，維克托的手指強擠進乾澀腫脹的小洞，勇利疼痛得收縮起被玩弄的後穴。

他哆嗦着說， “那請Daddy多多碰我。”

經過長時間的纏綿後，被訓練及性事完全打垮的勇利已經睡得死沉，全然忘記了遮掩可疑的吻痕，他現在只是進入了香甜的夢鄉。發現這一切的維克托就只是坐到一旁，神色平和地為自己點上一枝香煙，緩緩吐出灰白的煙霧，他的手指撫上讓他感到噁心的紅印，手上的力度突然加重，在他背上畫出了白痕，猛地把煙頭掐滅在自己手中。


	6. Chapter 6

West Coast 23

表演過後接下來就是在傍晚舉行的晚宴，宴會上邀請了界內的知名人士﹑舞蹈家﹑投資者，衣香檳影，全都是上流社會人士，在場談笑生風。表演者也會籍此機會擴大社交的圈子，與眾舞蹈家及名人交流，為自己的未來準備。

是次表演中的舞者也力爭在眾人面前展示個人魅力，除了勇利。他自己躲在一角把置放在附近的香檳逐一喝光。事前的半小時前他也像其他人一樣與名流紳士交談，打扮得得體妥當，身上穿着維克托送的手工西裝，一切也是完美，到達場內後被克里斯拉去見一人，克里斯特意的按排會面的世界級名人，更與他一起和世界知名的芭蕾舞家攀談。有熟悉的人在身旁勇利也算在權威人士面前有幾分的放鬆。身為主角的他定必是這場宴會中的焦點，可惜事願與違，眼前的名人卻着眼於配角身上，欣賞他們的演出，更認為日的女舞者愛達將來能成大氣。這一切也讓勇利如此難堪，所有努力也付諸東流，他從沒得到別人的賞識，他就如別人口中所說的一樣 ‘憑着關係上位’，沒有一點實力可言。他悄悄離開這個小圈子，他只想靜靜躲在一角，途中他撞到了一人，他是一名舞蹈家，雖然沒剛才那位有名，但在界內中也算小有名氣，他是班捷明。他明白勇利被眾人忽略的難過，也看出他對跳舞的熱誠及功力的底蘊，支持他追尋自己的夢想，別因別人對於種族的差異所出的問題而放棄。

被人欣賞自然是一件欣喜的事，但勇利卻不滿足於此，他想受眾人觸目，被大眾喜愛，受人景仰，當上世界頂尖的舞蹈家!他真是個貪心的人。

一杯又一杯暢口香甜的香檳滾落喉嚨，酒精充斥體內每個細胞，頭昏腦脹，思維混亂，領帶勒緊得如不能呼吸，他鬆開了一點領帶，眼神朦朧，掃視全場找尋心中的一抹銀色，最終定在場中心的他。勇利搖搖晃晃地走到他身邊，正與維克托交談的一名投資人及愛達也先發現了他的出現，兩人眼中全是驚訝，驚訝於勇利突然從後抱上了維克托，驚於他像小孩子撒歡般拉着維克托到空擴的地方跳舞，更驚於維克托對他的寵溺。

場內正播放悠長的音樂，正適合跳慢舞，勇利跟着節拍帶領維克托邁開腳步，跳跳着原本歡笑的臉一瞬間變得烏雲密佈，下一秒彷彿要下起大雨，他埋頭到維克托胸前，悶悶的說， “帶我走。”

和克里斯說了聲後，維克托便帶勇利離開了會場，車上勇利好像被今天才發生的一切累倒一樣鑽進車內後便睡着，維克托輕聲說了句睡美人就為他扣上了安全帶，一路上車子也駕駛得穩妥，一隻罪惡的手悄悄伸來，一直向前行的車子突然地煞停，幸好小路並沒有其他車輛，不然將會釀成意外。

“勇利，是不是身體不舒服?”，維克托雙手仍握在軚盤上，沒有任何動作去阻止在自己大腿上畫圓的手。

勇利雙眼沒有睜，詢問， “我今天是不是做得很好?”

“是的，完美，就像破繭而出的蝴蝶般美麗。”

“那麼”，勇利身子傾向維克托，雙眼滿是期盼的看他， “我可以得到獎勵嗎?”，手不知是有意還是無意地按上了維克托私密處。

維克托吸了口大氣， “有，當然有。”

…

勇利坐在床上，仍穿着皮鞋的腳放在跪在地上的維克托手上，維克托為他小心翼翼脫掉他腳上的皮鞋，脫完後勇利看着維克托痴笑。

“早點休息。”

勇利一把抓住正要離開的維克托， “Daddy，我有些驚喜給你。”

他動作有點笨拙地從床上站起來，腳步虛浮，來到維克托身前，蹲下來抓緊了維克托的大腿，牙齒咬上了維克托西褲上鈕扣及拉鏈，露出被內褲包裹大傢伙，勇利用鼻子輕蹭鼻腔內充斥膻腥味，他張開口輕咬半硬的物體。對於如此主動的勇利維克托卻把他推開，但勇利緊緊地抱着他雙腿，一點也沒有聽他意的意思。

“勇利，快停下來。”，維克托把手按到他頭上，想把他的臉移開快要精神起來的器官。

就算維克托有多抗拒，勇利也沒有停下口中的動作，勃起的巨大早已被釋放，彈出的時候打在了勇利的眼鏡上，留下一度小小的水痕。勇利舔了舔嘴唇，嚥了大口口水， “愛死Daddy這根令人慾仙慾死的大雞雞了。” ，他把眼前令他又愛又恨的傢伙納入口中，龐大的傢伙令他的左臉頰脹起形成一個小包。他在努力地把口中美味的棒棒糖吞嚥，卻遲遲沒有得到甘甜的蜜汁。維克托早已大喘着氣，他聲音沙啞的說， “試着舔舔它，對就是這樣。”，手上也開始發力， “噢，勇利你從那裡學來的?天!你太可愛了。”，他撥起擋在勇利額前的劉海，好讓自己看得更清楚舔弄自己慾望的人。他是多麼色情與性感。

勇利跟隨維克托的指令舔弄起根部，看上維克托的表情，他轉移到了馬眼的位置，以舌尖打轉，換來維克托抓緊上他的頭髮及腥苦的味道。勇利壞心眼玩起讓維克托敏感的地方，口中的陽物猛地直插到他喉嚨深處，一陣嘔吐感從背脊直達腦部，喉中充斥着黏調的液體，在退出時也沒有停止，口腔中滿是腥甜，有一些躬到臉上，過多的液體從口中流出，滑過下巴滴落地上。勇利呆愣地摸上自己的臉，白色的黏液。他咕噥一聲把所有吞下，張開口像要零食的小孩秀給維克托看， “我全部都喝下了。”，他把殘餘在陽物上的精液一滴不剩舔掉， “不可以浪費喔。”

“你這個小妖精。”

…

身下人把雙腿張開到最大，用舔濕的手指玩弄自己的乳頭，臉頰滿是情慾的顏色，他祈求身上人的疼愛。與他的身體交纏，是多麼美妙的一件事，身子如坐在小船般搖晃，腦子放空，尤如進入仙境。噢~這個男人是毒藥，是痛苦的來源，也是治療的良方。已經離不開他了。

“Dabby給我。”

“給你什麼?”

視線看着立起的巨物， “給我最愛的大-肉-棒。”，他把腿張成M字，好把洪水泛濫的小洞現得更加清楚， “來幹我淫蕩的小洞!把我幹得泣不成聲!用你的精液填我滿饑渴難耐的犯賤身體!”，刻意用手指撐開後穴，說出令人窒息的邀請， “讓我懷上你的寶寶。”

維克托咬緊了牙，眼中有一隻野獸要跳躍出吞噬眼前的美人，他抓住勇利的腳把他拉到自己臉前，對淮能勾人魂魄的穴口猛插到底，美人口中嗌出騷人骨頭的呻吟。

每動一下，勇利就會說出穢髒的情話，一一也激起維克托的情慾。

“I'm your little harlot.”

不知道做了多少回，直至二人也得以滿足。強烈的高潮勇利身體止不住地抽搐，好一陣才緩過來，二人身上滿是糟糕的液體，糊糊黏黏，維克托終帶勇利到浴室內清洗。一時間的沈靜，只有滴滴的水聲，勇利沙啞的聲音打破寂靜， “我做得夠好嗎?”


	7. Chapter 7

West Coast 24

“我做得夠好嗎?”

“Perfect.”

他不明白自己的問題。

勇利緊緊抱着自己，如嬰兒般把自己縮成一團。面對他的異樣，維克托心裡早已知道，今天的反常，他也明白箇中的原因。

“你是完美的，無人能替代。”

勇利抬起頭來，轉身面向維克托，浴缸內的水隨他的動作而溢出， 他跨坐在維克托身上，雙手捧起他的臉， “喜歡。”， 他低頭親上了維克托，維完托心臟猛烈地跳動，他感到自己出現了幻聽。勇利逐少地啄吻在維克托的嘴唇上，毫無章法地亂親，維克托一手托着他的後腦，把舌頭鑽進了勇利微張的口腔內與之纏綿。來不及嚥下的津液流落到勇利的下巴，勇利被吻得難以呼吸，他快要溶化在這個吻當中。他的吻可以令今天所發生的一切忘掉，讓我沉溺在你的懷抱當中吧。兩人的雙唇的分離後中間拉出銀絲，勇利雙眼蒙曨的看着維克托，嘴巴張開舌頭微伸，一副意猶未盡的模樣，維克托在他唇上輕啄一口，想離開浴缸擦身休息，勇利卻不令他如願，他把維克托按回缸內，欺身上前一口擒住維克托的嘴唇，跨部蹭上維克托的，原本軟身的地方又再次充血堅硬起來，它滑動在勇利敏感嬌嫩的會陰處，勇利的蹭在他的肚皮上，勇利加快起模仿性交時的抽插動作，一股濁白混在水中。

“喜歡嗎?Daddy喜歡嗎?再來一次好嗎?”，勇利滿面紅光，聲音沙啞的問。

“不了，我們休息好嗎?”

月亮柔和的光線照在不斷在人身上聳動的他，他騎坐在躺在床像是入眠的人身上，像個機械人般沒意識地活動，不停地做着活塞動作，後穴已經麻木，性器前端早已射不出任何液體，他的肚子被他人的體液灌滿而隆起，像擁有一個小生命在內，可惜他的眼神卻是空洞沒有靈魂，臉色蒼白，他只是一個娃娃。

…

人們說過早上醒來睜開眼睛第一看見枕邊人的睡顏是世界最美妙的事。被陽光照曜的漂亮髮色，安靜的睡臉，嘴唇微張呼吸，立體的臉部輪廓，美得如希臘雕像。勇利伸手撫摸上令人中毒的男子眉眼，眼中是無意識的痴迷。或許是勇利的動作吵醒了眼前的美男子，對方輕輕的皺眉令勇利趕緊收回了手，他張開了如世上最藍的海洋 ‘愛琴海’般的眼眸，掛上明媚的笑容，低沉華麗的嗓音說聲早安。這一刻勇利發覺自己的心跳停頓。 

維克托輕柔地撫上勇利的頭髮，把他拉近到自己胸前，像哄小寶寶般輕聲訴說， “你不用害怕，我會一直都在，不需要介意別人的目光。你已經足夠好了。”

他的聲音柔和得令人一股熱流湧上眼眶。人們也曾經說過剛醒之人心靈最為脆弱。身體各部分也沒有清醒，一些簡單的言辭已令人淪陷，所有委屈湧上心頭，淚水不爭氣地脫眶而出。

勇利把自己埋在維克托的胸前，默默地垂淚，原來還有人留意他。維克托輕拍他的背部，按撫不隱的情緒， “我的勇利，怎麼才可以讓你不哭?”，他想了一回， “吻你一下就好了嗎?”，勇利悶悶地竊笑拒絕了他的提案， “抱着我就行了。”

一時間他們沒有人再說話，只餘下時鐘滴嗒滴嗒的聲音，維克托忽然想起什麼打破了沉靜。他轉身番找放在床邊的櫃子，勇利不願與他分開地貼在他身上，他找出一個細小的盒子， “這個是想在昨天送給你的。”，勇利接過並打開了它，是一條黑色帶子連接金色牌子的手鏈，牌上刻有勇利的英文全名，簡單而大方。

“喜歡嗎?”

“喜歡，謝謝你Daddy。”

“噓。”，維克托手指按在勇利的嘴唇上， “喊我的名字或是維恰。”

“維……維恰。”

“是。”

“維恰，維恰，維恰，維恰……”，不斷地重複他的名字，維克托無形中感到一絲絲久違的甜蜜。

勇利趴在餐桌上觀看在廚房忙碌地準備早餐的維克托，嘴唇不自覺地上揚，手指也把玩被維克托親手戴上的手鏈，撫上花體字式的名字，摸着摸着反轉了牌子的背面，看見一句從天堂拉回現實的字句， ‘Be mine, YURI’


	8. Chapter 8

West Coast 35

“尼基福羅夫先生，李先生來了。”，格奧爾基打通了維克托辦公室內的直線電話，詢問了他的意向，隨即領黑髮的亞洲男人到維克托的辦公室內。

“請坐。”，維克托意示對方坐到會客的椅子，安頓後李承吉從公事包內拿出一個牛皮紙包，維克托拿過後把內裡的照片逐一拿出。

“目標人物勇利勝生正身處於紐約，在一間叫作The Lust酒吧裡擔任舞男。”

維克托翻到一張勇利在表演時的照片，照片中的他眼神性感，舞姿撩人，衣着也過於暴露，維克托的眼眉不自覺地戚起。

“他很受歡迎，每晚至少上演一場，一晚的收入多於2千美元，還是……”

“夠了。”，維克托伸手以示他停下， “尤里．普利謝茨基也在?”

“是的。”

“這樣就行了，地址。”

“75 XX Street……”

…

當晚的事已經過去，尤里還是留了下來，勇利也沒有再讓他離開。他們之間從很早已開始的冷戰也因此而停戰，他們習慣了現在的生活，互相尊重了對方的意願，表面上很平靜和諧。

為什麼勇利會想着讓尤里離開?與勇利逃到LA後的尤里一直神不守舍，隨他到酒吧工作後更甚，像弄失了靈魂，可是一場音樂會他再次看見尤里昔日的風釆，他看見他散發着自信，容光喚發，閃閃發亮的他，他是屬於音樂的，他不應該因為自己的自私而被埋沒，這樣的尤里．普利謝茨基才是勝生勇利喜歡的人，追尋夢想而發光發熱的他。自己不能，但也不可破壞別人的未來，所以他選擇了放手，他自己一個也能好好地過。

但是兩個人的事怎會由一個人自說自話，尤里拒絕了，一切回歸基本，彷如初識時的瘋狂。

LA的初秋的夜晚氣溫微寒，勇利和尤里一天的工作完成後他們決定到2個街口後的便利店買點零食回去，一路上略顯安靜，突然尤里提出了鬥快跑到便利店，輸了的人負責付錢的比賽，勇利一口答應了，在倒數到2時尤里一個箭跑出了一段距離，他偷步，勇利鼓起了臉，不服輸的他也加快了速度望能趕上他的腳步。一路上歡笑聲響個不停。他們身邊駕過了一輛又一輛的車子，在終點近在眼前時，一輛車一個轉軑攔截了他們的去向，車上走下了3名穿黑色西裝的人，他們感到了危險向後退，可惜後面同樣來了幾名穿同一衣服的人，尤里瞬間警惕的把勇利護在身後。

“勝生先生，請隨我們上車。”，其中一名黑衣人有禮的指示。

“你們是誰?”

“這個你跟我們來便知道。”

勇利看了尤里一眼，握起他的手捏了一下，向沒有車行駛的馬路跑去，沒跑出幾步便被人抓住。

“放開我!”

他們分別被兩個人抓住拉離開，不斷的掙扎卻被抓得越牢，突然有人從勇利後方以毛巾蓋住了勇利的口鼻，他激動的想掙脫捂着的口鼻，卻因情緒不穩吸了好幾口氣，頭開始昏昏暈暈，眼前天施地轉，眼皮沉重，沒過一回眼前一黑雙目緊閉。車子裡走下一人，他輕輕接過昏睡中的勇利。

“太粗魯了。”

“對不起，先生。”

“哦!原來是老頭你搞的鬼!”

維克托暼了尤里一眼，身旁的人立刻詢問， “要怎麼處治他?”

“隨你們喜歡。”， 維克托抱起勇利坐進車內，車子遠離，留下數個黑衣人。

“把他扔到後巷吧。”

骯髒不堪，佈滿垃圾，老鼠蟑螂橫行，無人問津的小巷傳來慘叫聲及打鬥聲， “切，臭小子打老子你也有種了。”

穿黑西裝的男人吐了口口水到在地上痛苦蠕動的人。

“好好的待在這等明早走回去不好，偏偏要弄得自己一身傷。”

“小孩子聽着，別再給我搞事，好好呆着。”

說完後他便離開，找回自己的同伴，上車駛走。

尤里忍痛站起來，捂着被踢的腹部，扶住牆一步一步緩慢的走到巷口。

差點就被他們踢吐血了，媽的!那傢伙要帶勇利到哪?

…

勇利，我們終於可以回家了。

沒有你在有多冷，你知道嗎?

失去你有多痛苦，有多難過，你明白嗎?

現在已經不重要了。

我不會再讓你離開了。

勇利。

…

“維克托……求求你停下。”

昏暗的環境，電子的嗡嗡聲，人類在痛苦時的喘息聲，密閉的室間充滿羶腥味，刺鼻無比。勇利被人雙手捆綁在身後，他面朝床墊趴着，臉色潮紅，頭髮被汗水濡濕一縷縷黏在臉頰旁，他張着口喘着氣，唾液因被插在後穴的震動棒的刺激而不斷溢出，他磨蹭着床單舒緩無法宣洩而高高昂起的性器，馬眼上插上一根金屬導尿管，這根管子堵住了他的尿道，無法排解現積存在體內的液體，下體漲痛無比，但後穴又帶來連接不斷的快感，對這種感覺又愛又恨。

維克托坐在距離他幾步外的椅子上，冷眼地看着眼前痛苦呻吟的人。他憤怒得無以復加，不是氣他的逃走，而是在氣他醒來第一時喊的名字是那個搶走了他的人的混帳名字!原先他還想着選擇原諒他的一走了之，只要他願意留下，之前的一切也可一筆抹去重新開始，但他居然想着那個臭小子!關心的還是他!

剛發生的一切還在腦中不斷重演。

‘因藥物而陷入昏睡的勇利被輾轉的帶回了在底特律維克托名下的物業，維克托把他安頓好後便待在他身邊靜靜等待他醒來，他執起勇利的右手親吻在他無名指指根，這個位置在數個月前曾帶上了屬於他的愛的戎指，可是他把它還了回來，不要緊他會再次為他戴上，一枚永永遠遠也無法脫下的戎指。

“勇利，我的勇利。”，維克托低喃着他的名字，一心一意的等着他的睡美人醒來， “勇利，快點醒吧，是不是一個吻能吻醒你?”

此時勇利的眼皮蹭了數下，維克托驚喜的看着他緩緩地張開眼睛，勇利雙眼是睡醒之人的朦朧，他看向四周，一臉迷茫，他還記他和尤里被人抓住，然後漸漸失去了意識，尤里會沒事嗎?他張口下意識的喊出， “尤里。”

維克托睜大了雙眼，一下子怒火燒紅了他雙目，他提起勇利的衣領， “你居然想着他!你知道自己的處境嗎!?”

“維克托……”，勇利一臉錯愕的望他，眼瞳在抖動，為什麼維克托會找到自己。

“看來我對你太好了。”，他嘴角勾起冷酷的弧度，嚴如一隻惡魔。’

“維克托……”，勇利輕聲叫喚望能換來維克托的憐憫。

維克托從自己的回憶中回過神來，走了過去，拔掉了勇利後穴上的震動棒，勇利呻吟一聲，被擴張到極致的穴肉，在外已看到了艷紅的媚肉，穴口一開一合鬆軟無比，像是在邀請人來到訪。 維克托掏出了自己的巨大捅進了勾人的穴口，他拽起勇利好讓他能坐到自己身上捅到更深的地方，股瓣與囊袋互相貼合，抽動時發出了啪啪的聲響，他伸手來到了插在勇利馬眼處的導尿管，拉起上面小小的拉環，輕輕的拔出惹來勇利吃痛的低叫，他再次把導尿管插回，身上人身體一顫哀求他拔掉令他不舒服的管子，可是維克托並不如他所願，他跟隨身體的動作來回拉動那根導尿管，勇利的柱身越發地漲痛顏色也變得發紫，他哭喊着，身後人卻沒有一丁點的仁慈，當他以為自己要被玩壞時對方一下子拔掉了導尿管，一股黃白相間的體液噴射而出落在床褥上。

“呵，真髒。”

勇利看着眼前被染黃散發尿臭味的純白床單，豆大的淚珠子吧嗒嗒的掉下。

往後的日子裡勇利也活在煎熬中，維克托每日也換着法子折騰他，各種的道具，各種形式，各種姿勢，勇利像個人形娃娃任他擺佈，聽着他的咒罵，默默的求他原諒，說着他可能喜歡的話。

“你眼中就只有那個叫尤里的小子，你有否想過我!”

“有……有……”

“他有那麼好嗎?值得你離開我跟他走!”

“我不會再走了……”

每日如是，直到一天，勇利聽見維克托的抽泣聲，事情好像有了轉機。


End file.
